US Declaration of War against Iran (This Poor World)
On February 17, 2012 the United States Congress declared war upon the Islamic Republic of Iran; on February 17, Presdient Barack Obama had asked a special joint session of Congress for this declaration. Text of Declaration English The Islamic Government of Iran has committed repeated acts of war against the Government and the people of the United States of America; therefore, be it Resolved by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America in Congress assembled, That the state of war between the United States and the Islamic Republic of Iran, which has thus been thrust upon the United States, is hereby formally declared; and That the President be, and he is hereby, authorized and directed to employ the entire naval and military forces of the United States and the resources of the Government to carry on war against the Islamic Government of Iran; and to bring the conflict to a successful termination all the resources of the country are hereby pledged by the Congress of the United States. Spanish El gobierno islámico de Irán se ha comprometido repetidos actos de guerra contra el Gobierno y el pueblo de los Estados Unidos de América, por lo que será Resuelto por el Senado y la Cámara de Representantes de los Estados Unidos de América reunidos en Congreso, que el estado de guerra entre Estados Unidosy la República Islámica de Irán, la cual ha sido lanzado a los Estados Unidos, esaquí formalmente declarado; Que el Presidente sea, y queda por la presente autoriza y ordena a emplear todas las fuerzas navales y militares de los Estados Unidos y los recursos del Gobiernopara llevar a cabo la guerra contra el gobierno islámico de Irán, y de llevar el conflicto a un éxito terminación de todos los recursos del país quedancomprometidos por el Congreso de los Estados Unidos French Le gouvernement islamique d'Iran a commis des actes répétés de la guerre contre le gouvernement et le peuple des États-Unis d'Amérique et, par conséquent, que ce soit Résolu par le Sénat et la Chambre des Représentants des Etats-Unis d'Amérique réunis en Congrès, que l'état de guerre entre les États-Unis et la Républiqueislamique d'Iran, qui a donc étéimposéaux États-Unis, est par les présentesformellement déclaré, et Que le président soit, et il est par les présentes, autorisé et ordonnéd'employer la totalité des forces navales et militaires des États-Unis et les ressources du gouvernement pour faire la guerre contre le gouvernement islamique d'Iran, etd'amener le conflit à un succès cessation de toutes les ressources du pays sontpar les présentes se sont engagés par le Congrès des États-Unis. German Die islamische Regierung des Iran hat wiederholt Kriegshandlungen gegen die Regierung und das Volk der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika begangen, daher ist es Beschlossen vom Senat und Repräsentantenhaus der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika im Kongreß versammelt, dass der Zustand des Krieges zwischen den USA und der Islamischen Republik Iran, die damit auf die Vereinigten Staatenwurde gestoßen, hiermit ausdrücklich erklärt ist, und Dass der Präsident sein, und er wird hiermit ermächtigt und angewiesen, diegesamte See-und Landstreitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten und die Ressourcen der Regierung beschäftigen, um am Krieg gegen die islamische Regierung des Iran führen, und um den Konflikt zu einem erfolgreichen bringen Kündigung alleRessourcen des Landes werden durch den Kongress der Vereinigten Staatenzugesagt. Votes In the Senate, the resolution passed 100 to 0. In the House, the declaration passed 425 to 10. Category:This Poor World